Biochips comprising a planar substrate and DNAs or proteins immobilized to the surface of the substrate include those prepared by the Affymettix method in which oligonucleotides are synthesized on the surface of the substrate using photolithography and those prepared by Stanford method in which probe DNAs or probe proteins are spotted to immobilize them to the surface of the substrate. It is well known that with both types of the biochips, fluorescence is detected after biochemical reactions with the target-analyte, and molecular recognition or diagnosis is carried out based on the pattern thereof. Among the above-described two methods, Affymetrix method has drawbacks in that stable immobilization and synthesis of long oligonucleotides are difficult because the oligonucleotides are synthesized on the surface of the substrate, and that the cost is also high. In the Stanford method, since small spots of probe DNAs, probe proteins or the like are placed on the surface of the substrate and the molecules to be recognized are immobilized by adsorption or covalent bonds, covalently bound amino groups, aldehyde groups or epoxy groups, or noncovalently bound poly-lysine is preliminarily provided on the surface of the substrates. However, in cases where the proposed substrate is made of an inorganic material such as glass, silicon, ceramics, glassy carbon or special carbon, the substrate has drawbacks in that it is cracked during manufacturing because of the high brittleness, and that long time and high costs are needed for the shaping. In cases where the substrate is made of an organic polymer resin, although the manufacturing is easy, the substrate has drawbacks in that focusing is difficult in detection because the planarity is poor and warping is large, and that S/N ratio is decreased by self-fluorescence. Further, there is also a drawback in that its planarity is changed during storage.    Patent Literature 1: JP 2001-128683 A    Patent Literature 2: Japanese Translated PCT Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-510440